Imperial Alliance of Planets
Successor to AIF: Greetings, traveler! We are the Imperial Alliance of Planets, a collection of star systems colonized by Humans united under a single banner. Our capital is Telos IV, a fortress-world which was colonized by our predecessors, the Imperial Alliance of Albion, also known as the AIF. Earth, our home planet, was consumed by turmoil and war as we left. Now, we spread out amongst the stars so that we, the inheritors of humanity, may flourish once more. Government The Imperial Alliance of Planets is governed by a constitutional monarchy. Planets, regions of the planets, and sometimes regions of a planet all have seats and representation in the Parliament based on the fortified planet Telos IV. In addition, local governments handle much of the day-to-day and local issues. Interstellar Political Relations We do not know of many factions as of now. We have unconfirmed rumors of other human outposts, however. Allies Trade Partners/NAPs *We have limited trade with one of the few known alien species that hasn't shown the desire to kill or enslave humanity. Enemies *Sith Empire *Protoss Members *'Grand Admiral Lancelot Radford' *'Fleet Admiral Buford Krennic' *'Admiral Rae Sloane' Military Unlike the heavily subdivided militaries of old, the Imperial Alliance of Planets has consolidated their military in to two main branches. The Alliance Imperial Army handles all ground operations, and some atmospheric aviation. The Alliance Imperial Fleet handles all space combat, along with providing transport for the AIA, and most combat aviation. Alliance Imperial Army Armoured Corps T5B.jpeg|An older hovertank model, the T5-B Juggernaut is a fairly mobile, very well armored tank. Armed with a 200mm high velocity railgun, it is still a very potent adversary. T6B.jpeg|The T6-B Gargantuan is the powerful successor to the T5-B. Featuring improved armor, an improved version of the 200mm high velocity railgun, and other advanced systems. A substantial secondary weapons load out necessitates the need of a total crew of 6, with a dedicated gunner operating the upper remote turret and anti-personnel lasers. AAH1.jpeg|The AA-H-1 is a dedicated anti-aircraft tank. Armed with six SAMs, and twin 40mm autocannons to engage enemy aircraft. As a hovertank, it is highly mobile, allowing it to keep up with even the fastest vehicles in the AIA arsenal. Westillusejeepsinspace.jpeg|A fast, nimble wheeled vehicle for general purpose missions. Infantry Aviation Condordrop.jpeg|The ATDS-1 Condor is a surface to orbit drop ship and tactical airlifter used to carry troops, vehicles, and supplies for the AIA. Capable of shuttling between orbiting starships and bases, serving as a surface to surface transport, or dropping troops in to hostile territory and providing fire support, this is a versatile aircraft. Lemmingsbreeding.jpeg|The Lemming heavy drop ship is a heavily armored transport with the flying characteristics of a brick. Designed solely for the rapid deployment of troops and heavy vehicles in to hostile combat zones, they cannot get airborne on their own power. Generating only enough lift to slow their descent, they con equipped with ultra-cheap single use antigrav units to cushion their impact with the ground. Their heavy armor and impressive turret armament often leads to these vessels serving as bunkers during combat. These craft can only be recovered for repeated use by low flying starships, and can carry up to 4 large hover tanks in to a combat zone. P-99F.jpeg|The P-99F Spitfire II is a popular fighter in all branches. Capable of both space and atmospheric combat, they are most at home in atmospheres. Robotic Weapons Equipment Enfieldlaser.jpeg|LE-22 multi role laser rifle. A versatile weapon with the RoF and size to function as an assault weapon, with the accuracy and range for light sniper duty. AIABattlerifle.jpeg|The M1A1 Pulse Rifle is a Wilcox Arms built 10mm assault rifle. Featuring an electronic ammo counter, 50 round box magazine, an under slung 30mm grenade launcher, and firing a caseless 10x24mm round. One notable feature is the M1A1's vacuum tight sealing, allowing the weapon to fire in space or other hostile environments. PortATurret.jpeg|Portable automated MG turret. Used the same caseless rounds as the M1A1. AIAshotgun.jpeg|The TPS-47 pump action 20mm shotgun. Popular for its versatility, it is a common weapon aboard starships since the smaller scattered pellets it fired are less likely to damage internal systems than the bullets and laser pulses fired by other weapons. Ground Defenses Alliance Imperial Fleet Navy Troopers Starfighter Corps P-99F.jpeg|The P-99F Spitfire II is a popular fighter in all branches. Capable of both space and atmospheric combat, they are most at home in atmospheres. P300.jpeg|The P-300 Crossfire is a dedicated space superiority fighter designed for optimum performance in exo-atmospheric combat. Powered by four podded impulse engines, each with thrust vectoring nozzles, and possessing an unusual "strike foil" wing configuration, it is a very agile craft. The strike foils, or S-foils as they're often called, also serve to increase the spread of fire, due to the wingtip laser cannons. There is also an internal weapons bay, providing room for air to air missiles, though they could also be adapted to make the Crossfire a true multirole craft. Aerospace Fleet Main aerospace fighting arm of the AIF. Many vessels are older models, and veterans of Earth conflicts, including the Sith and Protoss wars. AIFnova.jpeg|A veteran starship known for their dependability and good durability, the Nova class starship is one of the older designs in service. Serving as the backbone of defensive fleets, these old workhorses have also seen use as colony ships for establishing new colonies, and are fitted to carry a decent cargo haul. Their older engines are a bit slower at warp, but they are still well liked by crews and commanders. Vigilancefrigate.jpeg|Commonly seen as escorts to capital ships, or patrolling Alliance space, the Vigilance class frigate is a dependable workhorse. Fast and nimble, but still packing a hefty punch, they are as adept at screening fleets and joining flanking charges as they are patrolling for pirates and smugglers. Katarcruiser.jpeg|The Katar class cruiser is a powerful warship able to be easily produced. Capable of a variety of roles, from heavy patrols to fleet actions, and everything in between, there isn't much this well armed warship cannot do. Ascendantjustice.jpeg|A far more advanced capital ship than her predecessor, the Ascendant Justice class starship features powerful engines and advanced systems. Well armed and armored, theses ships form the backbone of the Alliance fleet. Whilst sometimes seen supplying or founding colonies, these ships are mainly seen with mainline battle fleets or defending key star systems. Chimaeraclass.jpeg|Striking an effective balance between affordability and combat prowess, the Chimaera class battleship was designed to support newer starships like the Ascendant Justice class. Their old fashioned warp drives however has made them less popular than expected, though they're an essential element of planetary defense fleets. Starshipandromeda.jpeg|A thoroughly modern starship, the Andromeda class is a paradigm shifting vessel for design imperial principals. A vision of things to come, she boasts a very fast warp drive, and pioneers an new hull layout. Whilst becoming more common in the fleet, these ships are often used in their own unit within a fleet, to best use their high speed and other advanced features. Whist more difficult to maintain, these ships are very popular with crews thanks to their advanced systems, and better than average crew accommodations. Littleqickthing.jpeg|A fast patrol and support frigate, the Marklin class features powerful engines for both warp and conventional travel. Packing a heavy missile punch, these are a common sight in alliance space. Aifcejtsur.jpeg|The Centaur class cruiser is a fast, capable vessel used for enforcement and patrol in imperial territory. Equipped with the latest engine and weapons tech, these ships can deal with most threats, and can take on capital ships in groups. IMG 6650.png|The Excelsior class battlecruiser. (Please add description, Zumwalt) Orbital Infrastructure Telostyoe1.jpeg|The most common type of orbital defense platform, the Type 1 ODP features powerful weaponry. The main weapon is the central magnetic accelerator cannon, mounted in a rotating pivot to allow for faster targeting. The secondary, smaller MACs are each mounted on gimbals, and can target independently as such. The two power modules can separate in emergencies, and there ate two docking ports on the station. Telostype2.jpeg|Less common, but vastly more powerful than the Type 1, the Type 2 ODP features a massive MK6 MAC, with a specially designed 1000 meter "gun barrel" to ensure particularly high velocities are achieved. Similarly constructed to the Type 1, the Type 2 also features four lighter MACs with independent targeting, and docking ports. In addition, a small docking bay allows repairs to smaller ships such as frigates and corvettes. DockyRdzfondor.jpeg|A standard starship assembly facility used in Imperial shipyards. Capable of assembling ships up to 5 kilometers in length, they are a valuable asset. Territories We are currently exploring and settling new systems. Listed are only the inhabited planets and celestial bodies. Telos System *Telos III *Telos IV (Capital) *Fondor (Asteroid base) Tarias System *Dustball (Mostly desert) *New Panama Hopewell System *Monarch *Newhaven (Asteroid base) *Arboris (Moon of Hopewell VII) Gemini System *Hodston Category:Nations/Navies